Hope's Angel
by Tenko
Summary: The outcome of DBZ, Tenchi Muyo!, Sailor Moon, Animorphs, and Pokemon's collide with original characters and inexperienced authors! This was written a while back...
1. The Beginning

*Author here! I just wanted to say...if you think this is just gonna be a simple lil Pokemon story...you're confused! I have twists coming...but with softball...school...art...*sighs*...there's not enough time in the day! Blah blah blah, I don't any of the characters from Pokemon, DBZ, Tenchi...w/e, so don't sue! I only own my purdy main character, Christine! Enough babbling, let me know what you think...and if I should continue! Byebye*

"Blastoise, use your hydro-pump!" My mother called to the giant, blue, water turtle. Blastoise bent forward, one of it's clawed hands touched the ground holding up its enormous weight.Parts on its shell clapped back and two water pumps burst out.Blastoise blasted the water/poison type Tentacruel into the gym wall. The match was over.Blastoise almost fell over heaving to get air. He was hurt badly. My mother quickly returned Blastoise, grabbed the badge, grabbed my hand, and finally we ran out the gym door thanking the gym leader for a great battle.

My mother sat with worry in her eyes. Never taking them off the glowing red sign that indicated a Pokemon was being treated for serious injuries.Of course I didn't understand the situation then–I was only about 4 or 5. My name is Christine, Christine Tarrant. There's no need for secrecy–not anymore that is.I look like a normal girl, in fact if you saw me walking down a street you just see a 14-year-old teenage girl.I'm fairly tall, light skin, sky blue eyes, and dark brown hair that most people mistake for black.The fact is, I'm not normal, but I guess that all depends on how you define "normal".I'll explain, I promise I will. Promises…I hate them, I hate keeping them, and I hate breaking them.Don't get me wrong, please. I'm not a bad person, really. I don't care for hurting others, and I would rather sit in a nice place outside than fight.I have my "dark" secrets, yes, as all people do. Like I said, I'll explain later.

Just then the light dimmed to off and Nurse Joy stepped out of the room with a clipboard.Somehow I felt that Blastoise would be all right as my mother went over to talk with her.Suddenly I saw a silver/reddish color that seemed to draw me to it. I jumped down from the luxurious new couch of the Pokemon Center and walked to the sliding glass door. It glided open and I continued a beeline straight for the volcanic area of the island we were on.You see the Pokemon Gym my mother was in was a water gym. Yet there was a volcano less than a ¼ a mile from the gym and Pokemon Center.

As I continued up the path that was growing steeper with every step, I watched in wonder at the fire Pokemon, playing, fighting, sleeping, and eating.I had reached a level area and stopped for a moment…that's when I heard the cries. I followed the cries to a small ridge.I peered over the ridge and saw an Arcanine attacking two newborn Vulpix!They didn't stand a chance…as newborns obviously they wouldn't know how to attack with much! Their levels must have been around two, I mean they would be killed!As I watched the Arcanine bully and toy with the Vulpix tears filled my eyes.I grabbed the closest things to me—stones!I pulled my arm back and flung them at the Arcanine…again, don't get me wrong I had a good arm for a 4 year old!A few of the stones bounced off the Arcanine and hit the Vulpix! The Arcanine turned towards me ready to kill me like I was nothing but a bug.It was preparing for its fire attack—I instantly realized it was ember. Not normally the best attack, but good enough to charbroil a 4 year old!I put my arms up in defense and tried to cover my head.

The Arcanine stopped just before releasing the deadly heat…furthermore sending me to an early grave.I swallowed…as much as you can when you can barely breath.I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the worst.But it didn't come.I opened an eye to see the two Vulpix had evolved into the largest Ninetales I had ever seen.One of the Ninetales used a quick attack knocking Arcanine away from me. Together they used a flamethrower that sent Arcanine running with its tail between its legs!I stood up, which was hard to do when your legs were identical to jelly.Now I bet you're confused right now.You're thinking…wait a minute, Growlithe and Vulpix only evolve with Firestones!Well, here's the obvious solution that I didn't find out for a couple years: That island was the leading producer of Firestones!The rocks I had picked up were, DUH, Firestones!The Growlithe must have stepped on one and evolved and when they hit the Vulpix they evolved!Pretty simple theory, huh?The Ninetales turned and walked over in my direction.Instinctively I took a step back and gasped.They were huge, but still probably the most beautiful Ninetales I had ever seen.Maybe even the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.They were big enough so someone that was 20 could ride on their backs like they were a horse or Ponyta!They had pretty red eyes…not the scary red, but a red that made them glow with warm and kindness.With beautiful tan fur and sandy color places like the ends of their gorgeous long tails I felt safe and calm. I relaxed and the Ninetales thanked me for at least trying to help them.They wanted to stay with me, I could tell that by the way one came up behind me and threw me on it's back!That was the one that had used quick attack on Arcanine. Then and there I decided to call this one Swifty…hey it sounded good to me!The other one had an amazing flamethrower, so I called that one FireStar, also sounded good! They were both females…anyways we rode back down to the Pokemon Center. By now my mom was already outside with all her Pokemon searching for me.I called out to her and she at first smiled…that's when she saw Swifty and FireStar.At first she gave me a look of fear, but quickly realized that they were not enemies.She gaped at us and we continued towards her. 

"Tho...those..."she paused long enough to swallow," those are the most beautiful beings I ever seen...not to mention the largest Ninetales I've ever seen!"

"Of course Mommy..." I said excited and I quickly explained the whole situation between the Arcanine, two Vulpix/Ninetales, and myself,"...and this, this is Swifty and FireStar! Can I keep them pleasssseeee?"

"Hmmm, honey, they have to come of their own free will, seeing how they aren't just a cat or dog, but wild Pokemon!You can't keep them in Pokeballs until you're ten. Is that understood?" My mother lectured.

"Yes, ma'am!" I saluted and giggled. That, I would have to say is the first major beginning of my life...well that and my dad dying when I was one, but that's beside the point!


	2. Mother Muyo!

*Author once again! This is my second chapter! For those of you who don't know, Muyo   
means No Need For...so my title is basically, No Need For Mother! Also, you'll notice a   
lil' word, Hernuio...it means...well nothing in an actual language...but HEY, I have a plot   
worked out here and I'll have our good buddy Vegeta tell you what Hernuio means later!   
Okie dokie? Betcha' didn't count on this chapter coming...Muahahahaha...never mind!   
Sorry to babble, just read on...and review! Thank you(once again I don't anyone here   
'cept my pretty main character, Christine)!*  
  
  
The next couple of years of my life were pretty normal. Ok, that's a lie, my life   
was as normal as it could get when your mother was one of the best Pokemon trainers   
the world has ever seen, and you traveled around constantly with her. My mom did the   
best she could to raise me right, but I always seemed to learn about Pokemon more   
than how to make friends. That's the sad problem with traveling everywhere...no time   
meet and keep friends. None-the-less, I was happy, extremely happy actually.  
Finally, my mother returned to her gym. The Pallet Town Gym...the only town   
with a gym! I was excited to start my first year of Kindergarten at the 'Wellings School   
For Pokemon and Learning'. It was only a five-minute drive from the gym, making it   
extremely convenient for my mom. I was adjusting nicely and making tons of friends! I   
showed off FireStar and Swifty proudly at school and often performed demonstrations   
for the teacher. Again, I was happy, extremely happy.  
Unfortunately, my happiness did not last long. Three weeks and 4 days into my   
now semi-normal life, I was standing in front waiting for my mother to pick me up at 4:00   
PM sharp!  
I sat on the grass and combed FireStar's gorgeous fur coat with a Pokemon brush I   
owned. Suddenly, I heard a large crash and an explosion! Heat came blasting at me,   
and I latched on to Swifty for protection! I also heard metal...steal...twist and bend! I   
opened my eyes and looked at the onslaught...a small car had collided with a semi!   
Fear grasped and pulled me into its greedy clutches as I realized the car was my   
mom's! I screamed and bolted for the wreck pushing through the people who were   
already starting to gather! I found her...lying there barely conscious. She said this to   
me...  
"Chris...my little Hernuio...there is so much you need to know...so much. I have   
to..." her breath was getting shorter and she gasped for, but she was determined to tell   
me this," I cannot be there for you...any...more. Yo...you have to be   
strong...and...and...save my poke...mon and yourself...good...bye, Hernuio..." With her   
remaining strength she pushed her pack towards me and then heaved me back with   
amazing strength. I felt the pack...it was empty.  
"But...but...Mommy, don't leave me! Mommyyyyy!!! The..."I sobbed and cried   
and tried to run forward, but my Ninetales held me back! With that, the car exploded   
taking my happiness with it. My mother, Karatta, died that day, only to join my father,   
Sam, in death. Even though she was gone, I asked out loud," Why...why did you go?   
Wha...what's a Hernuio?!"  
I cried nonstop for days while they hauled me to the Child Welfare   
place...wherever it was. I was supposed to be adopted, but I couldn't take FireStar and   
Swifty with me, so I refused. I mean, I WOULD NOT go. They tried everything, but to   
no avail. I'm going to keep what I did a secret to save my self some dignity...if I have   
any left that is. Pretty soon someone who would let me keep my loyal friends adopted   
me, but I wasn't happy there. I had to do chores...just 3 weeks after my mother was   
died in front of my eyes! Moreover, their cooking was terrible and they weren't the   
nicest people. Finally, I had enough and I ran away from their house...only to be caught   
the next day.   
  



	3. When a Girl Becomes a Woman

*It's the annoying Author once more! If you've been keeping up...I bet you didn't expect   
that to happen to our poor dear, Christine! I don't mean it in an evil sinister way, but I   
REALLY do have a plot going on here! This is just Christine talking about her past right   
now! Soon she'll be back into the present, but you gotta understand her past! I can't wait   
to get to the love interest...I haven't said a thing! I don't own anyone...yada yada   
yada...except purdy Christine and her semi messed up life...she'll be ok...promise! Or do   
I...? *babbles endlessly* Bye-bye!  
  
I was in and out of foster homes until I was ten. Ahhhh, yes, freedom was nice. I   
got my Pokemon license and Pokedex and began training. By the end of the week I   
had the following Pokemon: Magikarp, two Ninetales, Oddish, Cubone, Pidgey, and I   
traded my great Beedrill for an Eevee at a Trading Festival just outside of Pallet Town. I   
meet Ash Ketchum when I was hanging out in Viridian Forest. I had a battle with him,   
where my wonderful Magikarp evolved into a Gyarados and his Caterpie got its butt   
kicked. From then on, Gyarados was named Mercury. I was ready...so ready.   
Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I marched to the Pokemon HQ. Ok...well I   
marched to Professor Oak's lab where I found people from the Pokemon HQ on the line.   
The old man with hair long turned gray studied my Pokemon while I spoke.  
"My name is Christine Tarrant and I am heir to the Pallet Town Gym. I want to   
run it and restore it's good name. I understand I must go through a tough challenge, but   
I am certainly ready." I said hiding the eagerness in my voice. After chatting with the   
young man with dark brown hair and blue eyes, I found out I was to battle Lance, from   
the Elite Four. I kept a straight face and kept my cool. Inside, I was freaked, but I was   
sure my Pokemon were up for the challenge. Fortunately for me, Professor Oak had   
previously straightened everything out.  
Now, two days later I was standing in the gym. It was a plain and standard   
battlefield, but it suited out needs quite nicely. Lance was wise...he wasn't just a hot   
shot all talk trainer. He had dark hair--black. He had a crew cut, but he had deep brown   
eyes. I was able to use three Pokemon (one at a time) to defeat his one Dragonite. I   
thought hard, about which Pokemon to use as he stared me down. I swear (not in a bad   
way) that he was trying to steal away my confidence. My Pokemon flashed in my   
mind...it was certain I would use one of my Ninetales and Mercury. Who else?   
Eevee...no way...I suppose Oddish was my best shot. I would start out with   
Oddish...yeah, that's it! Stall until I get it asleep and give it all I've got! I gripped the   
Pokeball tightly as I saw his Dragonite emerge from an Ultraball...He smirked   
confidently...so sure that he was going to win.   
"I choose you, Oddish!" I spin once and released the Pokeball in my own classic   
way of throwing Pokeballs. The small blue bulb with no arms popped out of the ball   
ready to fight! I smiled softly at Oddish even though her back was to me. Lance through   
his cape fully behind his back and his smirked turned into a grin.  
"Is this the you could offer me? Dragonite should have no problem with a   
powerless Pokemon such as this, Oddish," he put an accent into powerless and I   
frowned.   
"Oddish, try your stun spore!" I commanded going in for the stealthy way to win a   
battle. Lance just laughed, not even bothering to tell Dragonite what to do. The spore   
floated quickly towards Dragonite, but it just flapped its wings and sent the spore flying   
at Oddish. I was about to tell Oddish to get out of the way, but I was too late...Oddish   
had already leaped! Lance looked taken aback. by Oddish's reaction time.  
"Dragonite, use mega punch now!" He called out to his Pokemon. Dragonite   
nodded and prepared for the attack. I knew all of the signs and motions of when I   
Pokemon was about to attack...my mom taught me well. Dragonite's fist began glow or   
something...  
"Oddish, quickly, use endure!" I hollered out to my plant Pokemon! Oddish had a   
serious look in her eyes when she began to glow with power that would hold her   
through this attack. Dragonite's attack soared at her, hitting her extremely hard.   
Thankfully, endure worked and Oddish could give it one more shot!   
"Oddish, solar beam!" With my words Oddish jumped up taking in light from the   
open skylights on the gym roof. The sun blinded Dragonite, so it couldn't follow her in   
air. I squinted up and saw she was ready to release it...I think she was waiting for my   
word.  
"Go Oddish! Solar Beam, now!" I called just incase. Go figure, I was right and   
she let it fly! Dragonite wasn't ready, and was knocked to the ground. It appeared to be   
a victory! Oddish was so happy, she was dancing as I praised he her job well done!   
With that note, she evolved into Gloom...just to receive a sneak attack from Dragonite   
sending Gloom into the gym wall! She was out cold. I had no choice but to return and   
hurry this battle up so I could get her medical help.   
"Ha, ha, you really thought you could beat my Dragonite with that Pokemon?" He   
laughed at me. Again, I frowned and called out Mercury. When he saw my giant   
Dragon poised and ready to attack...he wasn't as cocky as before.  
"How long have you been training...a week, two maybe? You must be pretty   
good to already have a Gyarados!" He meant it to be like, you're pretty good for a   
rookie, but there's not way in heck you'll beat me. I simply smiled this time. Mercury   
could do it, and if not...I KNEW my Ninetales could.  
"Blizzard, now!" I quickly said. Mercury, in less than two seconds had already   
launched the attack! It was amazing...the Dragonite was frozen solid!  
"Uh...Dragonite?! Dragonite, bud, are you with me?" Lance called to his frozen   
friend.  
"I wouldn't dare use hyper beam...that would shatter you Dragonite into MANY   
pieces and that's wrong. Admit your defeat to me, Lance!" I shouted defiantly to Lance.   
He gulped and returned his Dragon to its ball.  
"Alright. You defeated me fair and square. You have shown a lot of talent and I   
grant you permission to run this gym and restore it's perfect reputation. Don't let too   
many of these get out, you hear?" He smiled warmly as he tossed me a bag of badges.   
Element badges...for the Element gym. For once, since my mom died, I was extremely   
happy.  
  
  
  



	4. Homeward Bound

* Author once more! Now, this chapter focuses mainly on Animorphs and I don't want to spend that much time to tell about ever grueling lil incident I had dreamed up once before. I don't own anything about Animorphs, ok? Naomi, Jake, Tom(btw is a Controller), Cassie, yada yada yada...Ummm, try not to get too confused with this whole thing.Just get the point that it was Hell 30 times over, k? Oh, and I butt in a little to talk to my purdy lil character! ~!^ *

Things were going well again. After a shaking run in with the law about me being a minor...on my own...without anyone...that is! Anyways...I quickly became one of the few people who was able to live/be on their own...haven't you ever heard of some 14-year-old become a legal adult to take care of their baby or something?It sorta happened to me. By now I was 11, only one solid year into my days as a trainer.I was running my gym well to say the least...only weak trainers fought me. I suppose they thought that I was too young and inexperienced to be a great battler. I kept a perfect record...never losing one battle.I would say I had about 214 Pokemon by then.Now, now, now, it's not impossible! I only worked in my gym from 11 A.M.-3 P.M. The rest of the time I flew on Once-Pidgey-Now-Pidgeot-Soara to the best Pokemon spots that I had observed since I was...able to walk? 

It was early on a Saturday morning when I received a call from my aunt Naomi.She lived in America, somewhere on the coast of the--well, I can't say...yet.I was to go back home to America to stay for a few months...Aunt Naomi had just NOW gotten word of my mother's death.News travels slowly between continents and I didn't know the number to call.I'm not normally from Japan, but my mom's gym was built there so we inevitably moved there.Japanese is my second language and is as good as my first.America...I barely remember it, except that it was nice. Of course that was because we lived in a nice place with nice people.I was so excited that I packed that night.I set for the gym to be closed (ok, so I didn't want my gym to be ran by some incompetent Neanderthal) and I was on a long, sleepy, plane ride over the waters and land.I left my Pokemon with Professor Oak because I felt them safer there.We touched down at 1 P.M. although...it DID NOT feel like 1 P.M. to me. 

I was meet with open arms by Aunt Naomi, Jordan, Sarah, Rachael, Tom, Jake and his parents. Jordan through Jake would all be my cousins.I've only talked to many of them on the phone, through e-mail, letters, photos, and ya know! 

"Hey Kiddo, I'm. Sorry. About--your, mom..." Aunt Naomi made hand motions--obviously forgetting I spoke English, she seemed to be annoyed my funny stares. 

"I DO speak English, and quite well at that. It's alright...about mom. It was a long time ago, and I've learned how to get along semi-alone, just fine," I said and looked down saddened by my own words. Rachael put her arms around my shoulders.

"Hey Mom, she IS one of the best PKMN trainers in the world, she's tough!" She said trying to cheer me up. I laughed; I could always count on her for that kind of stuff.We chatted about needing to catch up on things, and how we have all been...but mostly they focused on me.I didn't know what it was then...but Tom was different...he wasn't his normal self. I kept quiet, my instincts told me to.To skip boring weeks and junk, let's go to the good part! This is my important history, not lame conversations with adults and other teens.

My cousins let me go hang with the mall with them and some friends.When we all arrived, I was introduced to Tobias, Marco, and Cassie.I wasn't shy...Hell I was the first one who said anything at all!We just hung out for a while, got something to eat...and I went shopping with Rachael.It was pretty cool...the better part was, that no one cared I was 11! I wasn't treated like some tag-along brat. Soon, the joyful mall crawl was coming to an end. It was late, so we decided to take one of those long short cuts through an abandoned construction site. It was one of those 'too dangerous' places your parents tell you to avoid at all costs or you're grounded for life!

Tobias was the first to spot it. Something was falling towards the Earth...and fast! We all took cover as we A. realized it would hit here and B. it wasn't a meteor. It landed so loudly; I had to cover my ears as I cowered behind some cement. It was a spaceship! No, I'm serious...it was like amazing! Damn...I can remember it like it was yesterday! I'm sorry...but it's just too hard to...

* Stop! *

"What?!"

* This is your PAST remember? Let's get some details! *

"Wha...who the heck are you?!"

* I'm the almighty and all-powerful writer! *

"Oh...well then, MAKE me give some details here! This is YOUR fanfic, I just play the part, unless you forgot?"

* So I see we've come to an understanding. *

"Whatever..." Anyways, where was I before the author rudely interrupted me?

* Hey! *

"What, can't I have my own lines?! Back offffff, and let me tell my story!"

* Hmph...Fine! *

GETTING BACK TO THE STORY! Like I was SAYING, I can't go into so many details...because it's so painful.I am physically strong...very strong. I am pretty strong emotionally, too, but I don't like talking about my past. Here's the jest of this whole thing.That night an alien, an Andalite war prince, fell to Earth only to betray his people to tell us our fate and how to stop it.Earth was being invaded by a parasitic alien called a Yeerk. Thousands of innocent people were being infested. You see, you can't tell who's a controller (what we call a person who has a Yeerk in their head) because in their natural state they look just like slugs...nearly deaf and blind!They need a host to see and hear, to have power. They crawl in your ear cannel using some sort of pain killer...and the take over your body...you're a prisoner in your own mind. You can't speak, sleep, or even eat without them doing it for you. They can flip through you memories and laugh at every embarrassing thing you've done, so they can take your place perfectly without leaving any suspicion. This Andalite, Elfangor, was mortally wounded and knew it, too. He choose to defy his people and give us six the power to morph into any animal we touch. We absorb their DNA through touch and we can change into that animal...or Pokemon for that matter. Except, if you stay over the two-hour time limit, you're trapped as that animal forever and ever.We were Earth's resistance; it's only hope from freedom from the Yeerks!

Along the way, we met Elfangor's little brother, Aximili...blah blah blah, long name. We just call him Ax.It's great to know that a couple of teenagers are Earth's only hope, huh?We've been through a lot; traveling through time, killing Hork-Bajir (the main hosts of the Yeerks), I've been infested myself once...seeing the pain of people who have been infested, the Yeerk pool (they have to feed on Kandrona rays every three days...or they'll die), and have even traveled to far off planets. After a while that seemed like an eternity, we beat the Yeerks.I was then 12 and had nightmares each and every night.I never really ever slept one wink since that night at the construction site...

After this whole experience, I was glad to go back home to Japan.I would miss everyone, but now I could call!My Pokemon, which I had kept great taps on, were happy to see me again!I got back into my training 'grove' and became better than ever!Unfortunately, there was one thing I didn't mention.I'm sort of trapped in morph...You see I have to morph a Red Tailed Hawk once a day for 2 hours or I'll be one forever. Enter stage right, Elemist. This weird being with all sorts of power was able to bend time and allow me to live this way rather than permanently a hawk. So, to say the least...I was happy it was over, but I wasn't extremely happy again...


	5. Just a Little Note

Waahhhh, I know you're not supposed to ask, but would you ppl (people)please review

Waahhhh, I know you're not supposed to ask, but would you ppl (people)please review? I mean, I don't know if you guys are reading this and with no reviews I have no clue if I should continue to write. ACK, DARN YOU K.A. APPLEGATE, what a rotten evil way to end Animorphs. Wellllll, since I'm lazy I'm not going to rewrite my entire story because Ms.(?) Applegate makes the war 3 years long and Rachael die and Marco rich, and Andalite tourism and Hork-Bajir in Yellowstone *whew*.Any comment, questions, concerns? I really am writing chapter 5, but we just had a death in the family! :( Chap 5 is going to be a nice long chapter where we get to meet some *new?* characters! Muahahahahaha, this shall not be a Pokemon story much longer. Shall I switch to crossover? Anyhoo, this is Tenko, the annoying author! See-ya laterz! 


	6. SORRY!!!

Hi there! It's me, the annoying author, Tenko!I bet you're thinking, 'Oh Gosh, she's writing this as a lame excuse to not write!'Well, you're right! Oy, sorry, but I have too many stories started and only 2 finished! Incidents and my poem Live! That's it! I have 6 other stories to work on and I'm planning a follow up to Confusion Reigns, called Mirai Confusion! -_-' That's pretty sad considering I'm having a major writers block for Confusion Reigns! ANYHOO, I plan to finish one story at a time!All of you Tenchi fans are lucky, because I'm going to work on Ryoko's Truth first!I have an awesome plot concocting in my messed up head!Well, I'm off to write chapter 7 of Ryoko's Truth! Later!

Order of Finishing Stories:

1) Ryoko's Truth

2) Confusion Reigns

3) Not Said, Shown

4) Seriously? **Not posted yet**

5) Thank You Mayuka **Not posted yet**

6) Hope's Angel **Needs to be completely rewritten and continued**

Thank you!

--Tenko


End file.
